kallafandomcom-20200214-history
Gurk
Gurk is an entrepot trading city and de facto capital of the Orc-dominated planes (the Wild Lands) in the south west of the continent of Zaad. With a volatile population of between 30-50,000, it is one of Zaad’s major cities It is ruled by a non-hereditary ‘king’ who chairs a high-council dominated by prominent orcs and half-orcs, whose primary aim is pragmatic personal enrichment (they are essentially the most powerful gang). Law and justice are rough-and-ready, with a violent cadre of orcish constables responsible for meting out ‘justice’ for crimes. As a haven for fugtives and criminals as well as black marketeers, heretics and other assorted misfits it is an accepting but tough city. Much of the population is transient and there are few children. Around 30% of the settled population are Orcs, with around 25% half-orcs (it is probably the single most significant concentration of half-orcs anywhere on Kalla), 20% humans, 5% gith, 5% halflings; 5% teiflings (it is the significant centre of teifling culture in Zaadia), and 5% ‘other’ – while elves and dwarves are exceedingly rare, refugees and travellers from all over Kalla can be found here – Giff mercenaries, lizardfolk, yuan-ti purebloods from Beleria, kobolds from the underdark, goliaths from Rashmalia, dragonborn from the Drakespires and many more. Notably, Gurk is built on unusually solid and inactive geology, and as such is a considerable distance from the nearest surface accesss to Kalla’s underdark. The economy relies heavily on trade, organised crime, hospitality and activities typically forbidden elsewhere in Zaad and beyond, such as illicit magical trading and artificing, gambling, narcotics and prostitution. Orc herders and farmers also find an active and lucrative market for their trade – the high council have shrewdly set minimum prices for foodstuffs in Gurk, forcing citizens and visitors to pay higher-than-average prices for food, which they can usually afford to do. This makes the markets of Gurk an essential part of Orcish economy across southern Zaad, and in particular has encouraged less warlike behaviour among the tribes closer to Gurk. Gurk is therefore a curiously stable city. True religious devotion is very unusual in Gurk, though temples, churches and fanes exist catering for faiths and beliefs from all over Kalla – disgraced clerics and priests (as well as charlatans and snake-oil sellers) often find a home in Gurk. There is also a curious native tradition of superstition followed by long-term residents, often involving vulgar rituals based on the notion of good luck. The main symbol of this is two stylised hands of indeterminate race, one with palm open, the other closed into a fist. This s often delivered as a greeting between ‘fortunates’, as the devotees of this system call themselves. It is rumoured that within the wider group of Fortunates, inner circles and other secret societies exist, and the symbols of Fortunates have been seen far and wide across the world of Kalla. Few roads lead out of Gurk – usually rugged tracks with carts of nightsoil heading out to such rough farmsteads as orc tribes can sustain. It is possible but dangerous to travel overland to other parts of Zaad. But the port is always busy, with berths for a hundred ships or more along the expansive coast of calm waters. The high council are aware that their wealth flows from the ships, so the various docks and wharfs are heavily protected; only the foolhardy (or exceedingly cunning) would attempt to burgle a ship or rob a captain As Gurk is a somewhat spontaneous city which does not administrate a large area, there is no formal standing military beyond the Constables. The orcs of southern Zaad regard Gurk as neutral territory and a useful source of trade and income; as such it has never been threatened by force of attack internally. The intelligent positioning of the high council has cemented this position. Similarly it is regarded by the orcish tribes as a de-facto capital, with the unspoken understanding that, were an external force to attack it, then tribal differences would be set aside and a forces of orcs at arms would arrive to defend it. The threat of attack is, however, unlikely. The lawless but distant port is a useful place for other, civilised places for a variety of reasons.